Forum:2017-10-16 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- Well, that answers that question! Green, but not exactly a claw. But it raises new ones about the relationship between Hadrian and those others. We have been led to believe that he's positioned allies as the heads of the other families. But he's not telling them the truth, not about the sins, and not about the murders. Maybe when Ivo said "people he can work with" he meant weaklings rather than allies? Also, from the way the others are talking, it looks as if the Wednesday killings must have been done by invisible Watchpersons, rather than by sins. The sins would not have bothered being sneaky about it, and in some family there would have been a witness. But the latest killings all happened more or less at once. Is there a whole squad of Watchpeople? (Then the Chief could still be in charge of them despite our having seen a non-Chief one Friday.) But then, what was the point of stealing the snail? By the way, Hadrian's smile in panels four and seven reminds me strongly of Gil's smile when he was trying to convince the crowd that he was the real Gil but settled for leading the crowd in the guise of an entertainer, on the way into the Castle. Bkharvey (talk) 04:41, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Less of a claw, & more of a manipulator--and that phrase operates at several levels. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 15:14, October 17, 2017 (UTC) There is no way that slick, smug Hadrian would risk his life to speak out against the Sins (and implicitly against the Heterodynes) without having made sure they were "taken care of" somehow, so I am sure he was a major player in the Golden Snail mystery (although maybe not the central player as this is, after all, Girl Genius). Just to make it interesting, I'm guessing that Hadrian now has control of the Sins and our heroes will have to fight them in some fashion soon. Is anyone else getting the "coming to the climax" vibe? LittleAlvinMaker (talk) 10:44, October 16, 2017 (UTC) : I hope so; this is fun, but I want to get back to the main story! : By the way, since the other new heads of families don't know Hadrian organized the killings of their predecessors, why is he at the head of the table and everyone looking to him for leadership? Bkharvey (talk) 16:57, October 16, 2017 (UTC) : P.S. Does the way Hadrian's usually round face gets tall and skinny as it's squished by the walls of the next-to-last panel count as breaking the fourth wall? (There's a list of those somewhere...) Bkharvey (talk) 18:26, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Eeet ees nod de panels. Eed iz de Hat. Eet iz De Power Uf Hats. Yez Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:03, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't think it breaks the fourth wall. It looks like creative use of panel size to convey that Van still being alive and savvy to his treasonous subversiveness is an unexpected problem for him. --MadCat221 (talk) 13:37, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ::He's probably at the head of the table because the Court of Gears won the Snail Race last year. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:01, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Technical Note The page numbers have gone from "Ivo Sharktooth PJ: Page 028" to "Ivo Sharktooth PJ: Page 030". I assume this is an error. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:21, October 16, 2017 (UTC)